


just a moment

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shiro with a stubble, it's just sin my dudes, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: War leaves you with little time for personal affairs, but Keith is still angry at the universe,  for not letting him spend some quality time with Shiro.  Thankfully, sometimes the world works the way its supposed to and they catch a monent.Also, Shiro has a stubble and Keith approves very much.





	just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> miatskes are all mine, i wrote and posted it on my phone while on a train to uni.  
> enjoy this smut

Keith was sitting in his silent room alone, dressed only in pants and t-shirt and listening. It was actually quiet in the Castle, which hadn't happened in literal weeks, and it made Keith suspicious. Usually, by that time they would've already been out and training or in the Lions, with how hectic things had been, but for some reason, everything was still.

He had woken up on his own, no alarm or screams, with a hazy memory of lazy kisses between him and Shiro, his boyfriend's hand on his lower back. Now that wasn't something that had happened much over the span of the last few weeks. Between fighting and talking to the natives of planets they'd freed, they didn't really have much time alone. And usually, Keith would be fine with it, he always liked having his own space, but this felt like a little _too much_.

He couldn't remember the last time they had sex, both too exhausted to do more than lazily kiss and cuddle up to sleep after a long day, and constant alarms and Galra's attacks were seriously messing up Keith's personal life. Shiro was going around stressed and tense, his eyes always serious, shoulders so tight it was wonder nothing snapped. Keith suspected it was a matter of days before something blew, but he was getting a bit desperate and Shiro being a stern serious leader had always been a turn-on for him.

Shiro was gone, probably either training or talking to some important Queen or King, or whatever leader their current ally had, and Keith found himself getting restless. The bed was soft and inviting and the room was sparsely lit, so he fell back on the mattress and sighed deeply. His body was tense and tight, instinctively preparing for a fight, something to break this calm silence, and Keith hated the last few weeks for that. The first free time he had and his body wasn't even cooperating with him.

He wanted to trail his hand down to his nipples and tease them a little, get himself hard and get off, to finally release that tension but his hand wasn't even moving when he ordered it too. Keith  closed his eyes with a frustrated groan and was just about to get up and go train when the door opened. He perked up a bit, a smile forming on his face when he realised it was Shiro. Keith sat up on the bed and reached a hand towards his boyfriend, smiling wider when Shiro came closer easily, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

Instantly, Keith groaned quietly into the kiss and reached up, both arms wrapping around Shiro's neck, pulling him down until the bigger man chuckled and fell onto the bed with him. Shiro's superior weight pinned him deliciously in place and Keith arched as much as he could, letting the touch sink in. It's been _days_ since they've touched like that and he was beginning to realise just how touch-starved that made him. Shiro's hand moved to paint a hot trace up his arm, going to his neck and angling Keith's face better so that they could kiss deeper. Keith groaned appreciatively into the kiss, only to be cut off when Shiro's hand grazed the sensitive spot on his neck. His body tensed for a moment, a long moan tearing free and they both froze.

Maybe it was his part-Galran biology, but Keith had always been sensitive in very specific places, and Shiro gleefully took to exploring them. His boyfriend had always been good in anything he'd set his mind too, so Keith wasn't really surprised that he discovered one after another, always leaving a whining mess. Keith absolutely loved playing hard to get, but it only took a well-placed bite on his neck and Shiro growling "Be a good boy for me", for Keith to break down and melt into his boyfriend's arms.

This time, however, maybe because of their long break, it only took Shio's hand, his warm skin, to make Keith's body melt into a useless puddle of desire. Shiro pulled away from the kiss and Keith's breath hitched when he noticed the wicked glint in his dark eyes. His boyfriend's smirk was positively filthy and Keith's mind was suddenly filled with ideas, but before he could voice them. Shiro just leaned down and bit down _hard_. Stars exploded behind Keith's eyelids and his long moan filled the room, only making Shiro bite down harder. This was one of his most sensitive spots and it was only when his boyfriend moves to lick across the bite, that Keith realized it was a scruff that had been scratching his skin.

With shaky hands, he pulled Shiro up, focused on his face, and yes, there was a dark scruff on his face, probably because he'd been too tired and late in the morning to shave but suddenly Keith wanted to feel it _everywhere_. He wanted to look into the mirror later and see the slight redness, know that his boyfriend was there, remember how it felt.

Something must've shown on his face, because Shiro's eyes darkened even more and he pulled Keith up just enough to get his shirt off him, before pushing him down again. This time. Shiro went straight to his nippled and Keith let out a long, drawn-out whine. His nipples were extremely sensitive and he absolutely loved having them played with and Shiro just did it so well, sometimes spending what felt like hours licking and biting them, until Keith was just a whimpering mess, ready to come untouched.

Shiro took his sweet time, but there was roughness to his moves, as his hands wandered down and pushed off his pants and boxers, leaving Keith bare and vulnerable under a fully-clothed Shiro. There was something exciting about that, accenting how much control over him Shiro had and Keith loved that.

Shiro's lips moved down, skipping over his stomach and hips because Shiro knew he wasn't really sensitive there before his boyfriend pushed his legs apart and snugly fit between them. "You've been such a good boy for me, Keith, staying still and letting me do as I want," Shiro crooned into his skin, his warm breath hitting Keith's hard, leaking cock. The praise went straight to his gut, making his dick twitch a bit, and he had to stop himself from wiggling because he wanted to be Shiro's good boy. "There you go, Kitten, I'm so proud of you."

It was so easy to melt into Shiro's praise, especially when the man was whispering them in such a rough, but loving voice. The sex was amazing, but Keith's heart always swelled when he realized just how much he loved Shiro and how much the man loved him back. His hands moved to gently pat Shiro's hair and Keith sighed deeply, relaxing s much as he could when he felt Shiro's lips on his inner thighs.

First, came the gentle kisses and a whisper of Shiro's scruff, enough to make Keith shudder but gentle enough to tease. His legs twitched for a moment, for Keith stayed obediently still and Shiro nipped at the soft skin as his prize. His breath hitched and he could feel Shiro smirk before the man bit down.

Keith's legs were long and slim, wired with corded muscle , but his thighs were heavily muscled, quite thick  and Shiro absolutely loved lavishing them in kisses, especially after he'd found out how it made Keith go wild. The scruff made everything better and Keith was falling apart in a matter of seconds, his thighs tingling with the slight pain, the wet sounds of sucking filling the room. It felt heavenly and he was so close to losing his mind, needy sounds leaving his mouth without his consent, which made Shiro's hands on his legs tighten their hold. Keith wanted that. He wanted the bruises and marks and bites, this time all of them covered in little redness from Shiro's scruff, which sent delightful shivers up his spine.

It was a fight, to keep his legs still and Keith knew it was a lost one when Shiro shifted a bit, to lick a long, wet stripe along his ass. Keith's back arched off the bed and a rough scream left his mouth, making Shiro chuckle.

"Already so loud, baby boy, I cannot wait to see how many sounds you'll make while stuffed with my cock."

Shiro's breathing was rather even and Keith kind of hated how composed he sounded, while he was a writhing, sweaty mess, completely at his mercy. He loved it too, probably in equal measure because it left him feeling needy and naughty, debauched in the best sense. Shiro was in charge here and there was almost nothing better in the world than being held in his capable, big hands.

"Shiro, please," he whined, desperate to the point where his dignity didn't matter. It wouldn't either way, not with how many times Shiro had got him to beg and cry, but Keith liked to pretend.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Shiro almost crooned again, making Keith's dick twitch. "Pl-please!"

He wasn't ready to say it, not yet and ideally not ever, because Shiro knew exactly what he wanted but he just liked to torture and tease Keith sometimes, especially when he was in a playful mood. Shiro only raised his head and smirked at him, eyes so dark he couldn't see their colour anymore and waited.

"Please, fuck me with your tongue," Keith whispered finally. "Please, Sir."

That sent a shiver running through the other man and he ducked again, this time wasting no time in pressing his tongue inside. It was an amazing feeling, that warm wetness forcing his insides to part, licking like it was the only thing Shiro wanted to do for the rest of his life. Keith's mind left him after that for the most part, his whole world shrinking to Shiro's tongue inside of his ass, filthy in the best ways, getting him ready for something bigger.

Shiro's scruff was sending delicious spikes of pain up Keith's spine and he was vaguely aware of the noises he was making - little whines and long moans, half-choked screams of Shiro's name. The sounds were only making his boyfriend go harder, more roughly and Keith absolutely loved that, loved how wet and loose he was getting, stretching around Shiro's tongue, making place for more. And more he got when Shiro shifted to push a long, metal finger inside, along with his tongue.

He teased for a moment, not pressing at Keith's prostate, just rubbing his soft inner walls, stretching him a bit more, feeling him from the inside. It was filthy and it made Keith blush but also keen, the high pitch ringing in the room. Shiro groaned and the vibrations made Keith's dick throb, desperate for touch, yet aware that none was coming. When Shiro got like that, he liked to make Keith come untouched.

"Sir, please, more," he whined, desperate and needy, his voice almost gone from all the moaning and whimpering.

Shiro chuckled, withdrawing his tongue, slowly enough that Keith could feel every little move, along with how his hole twitched around the finger still inside of him. Another one joined, stretching him for real, pushing almost at his prostate but not quite, driving him mad and pulling various sounds from Keith's throat.

He didn't know how much time passed, only that his ass was delightfully stuffed, yet so _empty_ , wet and twitching around Shiro's fingers while the man watched hungrily, pupils large. Keith was a mess at this point, his thigh aching and bruised, sending a tingling sensation every time he as much as twitched, ass full and body covered in sweat. Shiro, in comparison, was flushed and panting but otherwise composed and normal-looking. He radiated smugness and dominance and Keith squeezed his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to watch. It was pure torture but the sweetest kind.

"Look at you, baby," came Shiro's voice suddenly and Keith opened his eyes, mouth still wide open. "You're taking my fingers so well Kitten, your greedy ass pulling me in. Want me to fuck you now?"

Keith was nodding even before Shiro could finish the question, the need so great his mind was going hazy.

"Yes! Please, fuck me, sir please, I've been good, please..."

The begging turned into incoherent muttering at the end, but Shiro was already pulling his clothes off, eyes still trained on Keith and that brief moment of being empty was like the worst thing in the universe. Keith needed something inside.

As if reading his mind Shiro pushed inside, right to the hilt in one smooth move and Keith couldn't stop the shout. Shiro was big and thick, long enough to make him feel like he took all the space, but Keith was relaxed and wet, stretched enough that it didn't hurt. There was just that wonderful fullness and the press of his cock against Keith's prostate.

Shiro's thrusts were long and hard nut slow,he made Keith's world shake but also made him feel every thick inch. Shiro's lips were back at his throat and Keith finally moved his arms to wrap them around his shoulders again, pressing them as close as possible, his legs already around Shiro's waist. His boyfriend was speaking quietly, praising Keith, telling him how amazing he felt, how good he was being and he soaked it up, his heart swelling and dick throbbing because Shiro was proud of him, he was being a good boy and Shiro was pleased with him.

The knowledge made him a bit dazed, his eyes half-closed, mouth open around each and every moan and Shiro was right there, his face so close, pressing gentle kisses everywhere. Keith felt loved and treasured, the weeks without Shiro's touch melting away like a bad dream. It was perfect, the closeness and love between them, filthy with the sound of their skin slapping together but oh so tender, Shiro's hips moving slowly and precisely, intent on making Keith lose his mind.

Keith did have a little trouble comprehending this drastic change of pace and air, the teasing and roughness from before making place for gentleness and slow thrusts. Shiro's arms were wrapped around him, pulling Keith off the bed a bit, just enough so that their bodies were constantly touching. His mind was still reeling, the whisper of Shiro's stubble on his thighs a pleasant reminder of his boyfriend's roughness, but this was amazing too. This was what they both needed after the weeks without such an intimate touch and Keith loved that Shiro knew that, could deliver it.

“I love you so much, Kitten, so much,” Shiro whispered hoarsely into Keith's hair, breath hot and quick with arousal.

Keith only nodded weakly,  eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, too overwhelmed to even say anything. Only Shiro got to see him like this, whimpering and lost in the throes of passion, not a trace of his usual grumpiness visible. But also, only Keith got to witness their fearless, stern leader losing control, his thrusts turning faster and harder, making the bed shake a bit.

Pleasure resonated in Keith's bones, shaking his whole body along with the bed, his legs wrapped tightly around Shiro's waist, pressing them as close together as he could. He felt deliciously stuffed with Shiro's thick cock, his own arousal rubbing against hard abs and it was perfect, even if the room was too hot and he was beginning to lose his breath. It was perfect because he and Shiro were together, as close as possible, finally, at least.

The pleasure built until Keith couldn't take it, screams tearing from his mouth freely, tears leaking from his eyes and Shiro's lips against his neck. His nails left long, probably bloody marks on Shiro's back but it only seemed to spur his boyfriend on, and soon enough any trace of rhythm was gone, replaced by animalistic need.

Keith came suddenly, both of them clutching each other close, a loud scream of “Takashi!” filling the room. Shiro froze for a moment and the he was coming, a choked up scream pressed into Keith's neck, hands tightening to the point of bruising. Then, the air was still, only their panting filling the room, neither of them willing to move.

Finally, Shiro pushed himself up just enough to pull out, a warm trickle of his cum escaping his fucked out hole, making Keith moan brokenly. He glanced up at Shiro lazily, a small smile on his face and pulled him back down, before the man could think of something stupid, like going to the bathroom to clean them up.

“Use my shirt,” Keith mumbled into his skin, smiling slightly at Shiro's dramatic, scandalized gasp. “Stay.”

It was enough to make Shiro comply and the man moved slightly to reach down, wiped them down as best as he could and gathered Keith close again, his head fitting under Shiro's chin perfectly. They were both sticky with come and sweat, the shirt could only do so much, but Keith wouldn't move if the Zarkon came knocking. This was their little moment or closeness and he wanted to enjoy himself, until they wouldn't be to stand the filth on their skin and move to the shower.

“I love you too, Takashi,” he whispered at least, feeling Shiro's arms tighten around his waist i response.

For a moment, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted it to be rougher but suddenly they were kissing and gentle and i just,,,,these boys are Softe everyone
> 
> i blame sheith discord


End file.
